


【斑扉】发情痛

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: ABO, M/M, 痛经
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: Omega要是倒霉起来，发个情都会痛经，痛个经都会遇到讨厌的人。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama, 宇智波斑/千手扉间, 斑扉
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	【斑扉】发情痛

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 扉间是Omega，斑和柱间都是Alpha  
> 隐柱扉  
> 很短

千手扉间，痛经了。  
男性omega竟然也会生理痛吗？或者叫发情痛比较贴切？  
白发男子浑身汗淋淋地蜷缩在床铺上，有气无力地震惊。  
问题到底出在哪里他也没有头绪，是发情期前一天陪大哥吃了大份的奶油冰沙？是修行之后冲的冷水澡？是只穿背心在夜晚散步？是钓鱼一整天站在冷水里？还是对战时肚子被泉奈揍了一拳？  
千手体质一向强悍，痛经简直闻所未闻，从来都只有体虚的宇智波才在发情期前后喝温水，他一个千手的人是哪个环节出了错？

扉间疼得满头大汗，可谁也不在家。  
他的肚子里此时有一对正在旋转的风魔手里剑，扉间抓住自己紧绷的皮肉，肌肉下面是柔软的内脏，不时痉挛起来，让人恨不得找把苦无捅进去，将生殖腔连带剧痛一起剜出来。  
就要不行了，他混乱地抓过枕头塞在小腹上用力按压，后背弯成一张弓，断断续续的阵痛蚕食青年的尊严和理智，长时间曲着的腰部肌肉也跟着酸疼不已。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
好不容易挺过去了一阵，仅仅休息了不到几分钟，犹如钝器敲打的折磨再次来袭，扉间蜷起脚趾，后悔没有趁钝痛的间隙准备好热水袋。  
太狼狈了，他想，我为什么没晕过去呢？  
发情期的体丨液顺着大腿潺潺而淌，内/裤和床单都湿了一大片，但扉间再洁癖此时也无法顾虑自己是不是又弄脏了床单，甜腻的信息素散发出来填满了房间，熏得他头昏脑胀。  
疼痛，空虚，欲望，恐惧……眼前白花花的发光，他的身体逼迫他快点做出决定，要继续被折磨下去，还是找个alpha帮自己解脱。  
一张张脸浮现在自己面前，扉间周围有不少适龄的alpha，只要委屈自己一天，就能安稳十个月。什么贞操和矜持，见鬼去吧，洁身自好救不了痛经的倒霉鬼，他现在就要alpha捅他。  
“水、水遁……”扉间吹出来一个小水球，想用查克拉催生它发热，水球却迅速蒸发，在掌心留下一团空热，被聊胜于无地贴在肚子上。  
他舒服了一点点，仅仅一点点。  
“啊！啊啊啊……水遁、烧开、开水之术……可恶我怎么没想过开发这个术 ……好痛啊……大哥！……啊！alpha都死哪去了……我要alpha！给我alpha！去死！毁灭吧！”  
他口不择言地骂了一会儿，终于耗尽了最后一丝力气，流着口水和淫水趴在地被褥上。他决定了，只要自己缓过来，就立刻进行止/痛药的研究。

门突然响动一声，扉间看见有人走了进来。  
“大，大哥！救我！”他挣扎着翻滚下床，拽住来人的脚踝：“快点和我做吧！标记我吧，让我怀……孕吧！”  
对方浑身僵硬，半天才蹲下来：“你看看我是谁。”  
黑色的长发，熟悉的酒味，扉间的大脑早就无力运转：“大哥，好难受……我快死了……”  
“千手扉间，你真难看啊，原来你对自己的亲生兄弟抱着这种打算。”宇智波斑扯起他的白发，和扉间的红眸四目相对：“这可是你说的，等下就算后悔我也不会停手的。”

距离即将开始的ao和奸案发地点不到一公里的地方，因为酒钱不够而被扣押在酒馆的千手柱间又点了个蘑菇天妇罗，沾上调味料边吃边想：自己的钱袋就放在床头柜上，再说扉间大概也在家，斑应该找得到吧。

End


End file.
